Gambling, Detention, & an Angry McGonagall
by Hedwig28
Summary: Being out late has its advantages and disadvantages. Dumbledore and Lily gambling? The Marauders plotting and a very angry Mcgonagall? Things could not be worse. One-Shot. Could be a Two-Shot. If people like and review.
1. Chapter 1: Late Night Wanderings

**Disclaimer: So this is just a one-shot I wrote when I was really bored. This is what summer has done. I know I should be working on Reading the Future. But I just can't really. So I did this. Hope you like(: Comment(: No flames please(:**

**Scarlett(:**

**Gambling, McGonagall, and Detention. **

**Chapter One**

"Padfoot, do you really think this is a good idea?" Remus questioned again..

"Aww, come on! Don't you trust me?" Sirius whined.

"I never said that!"

"I just wish, that for once, _I _could be the smart one! I mean you guys are like the best in school. It would just be nice for once to be better at something," Sirius said, giving him a puppy dog look.

"What-? Sirius-? Aww come on!" Remus said exasperated. He turned to James and Peter who were trying not to laugh at him.

"You've dug yourself in a hole now, Moony," James said through his laughter.

"Fine. Lets just get this over with. But, I am letting you know now. That if Lily catches us. I am not taking the blame this time," Remus said firmly.

"What if its McGonagall catches us?" Peter asked confused.

Remus looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging and answering,"Not as scary."

James snorted,"So you are more afraid of Lily than McGonagall? Manly."

Remus eyed him sceptically,"So you're not?"

"I never said that."

"Exactly."

"Would you two just shut up! We're going to get caught if you don't be quiet. I really don't fancy another detention, from Evans _or _McGonagall," Sirius whisper-yelled.

"Fine!" They both answered back loudly, then covered their mouthes when they heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Quick! Under here!"

"Ouch-"

"Moony, get off-"

"My foot, Pads-"  
>"SHH!"<p>

"Who's there?"

One thought ran through all of their minds, _Oh No. _

It was Dumbledore, . . . .

with McGonagall, . . .

and Lily Evans.

Dumbledore was looking around amused while McGonagall and Lily looked suspicious.

Lily looked slightly wary as she said,"It's the Marauders."

All of their mouthes dropped as they heard her say that. _How could she know that?_

McGonagall and Dumbledore looked surprised.

"What makes you say that Ms. Evans?" Dumbledore asked curious.

"I can just tell. 5 galleons says that they are standing under Potters invisbilty cloak. Black and Remus are probably trying to restrain Potter from coming out, while Peter eats a Liqourice Wand," Lily said confidently.

The Marauders mouthes dropped further when they realized that was indeed what they were doing. James shrugged off Remus and Sirius while Peter stopped eating.

They didn't notice that when James shrugged he knocked off the Invisibilty cloak until he noticed that Proffessor Dumbledore was looking amused while Proffessor McGonagall was looking murderous and Lily looking smug.

"Guys," James whispered.

"Yeah, James?" Remus whispered back, having noticed the same thing.

"I don't think we are invisible anymore."

Sirius snorted,"Really? Hadn't noticed."

Proffessor McGonagall pointed tiredly down the corrider,"My office."

They all shuffled off, trying to think of a good excuse.

Once Dumbledore thought McGonagall was far enough away he turned to Lily and said," 5 Galleons was it, Ms. Evans?"

Lily smiled and nodded, when they heard a shout.

"NO gambling with students Dumbledore! How many times must I tell you that?"

Dumbledore smiled sheepishly and discreetly handed Lily the 5 Galleons whe he thought McGonagall wasn't looking.

"I saw that! My office."

Dumbledore sighed and made his way down the corridor as Lily smirked and turned away and skipped down the opposite way.

"You too, Ms. Evans."

Lily turned around and made her way behind Dumbledore grumbling slightly.

As Lily and Dumbledore entered the office all of the Marauders mouthes dropped.

Again.

Once everyone was sat down, McGonagall sighed.

"What excuse today boys?"

They all blushed and looked away while Lily smirked.

"Ms. Evans. Gambling with the Headmaster?" The Marauders looked at her schocked.

"Dumbledore. Gambling with the Head Girl?" Dumbledore had the decency to look away ashamed, while the Marauders all tried to stifle their laughter.

"Alright since we have no excuses today," with a look at the boys," I believe all of you should have a detention."

Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak but McGonagall beat him to it,"Yes Dumbledore you too."

At that the Marauders burst into laughter and Lily couldn't help but giggling slightly.

"My office. 8 'o clock on Saturday. Now go. Just- just get out."

Everyone left, and once they were far enough away Sirius said,"Well that was interesting."

Dumbledore sighed and rummaged around in his cloak. They all turned to look at him when he pulled out a bag and said,"Lemon Drop?"

They couldn't help it, they all burst into uncontrolable laughter again, this time Lily joining in too.

**A/N: So I hoped you like this. If you want me to continue I will. It might be awhile but I promise I will if you want me too. So I hope you liked! Comment! **

**Scarlett(:**


	2. Chapter 2: The Detention

**A/N: So this is the second part of this story. I think this is the last part.. Maybe.. Review please! No flames! Thank you!**

**Scarlett(:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters... Sadly. ):**

**Crazytwilightfan786: **Thank you so much for your review(: You are the only reviewer): And Im sorry to hear that your bf did that! If you ever see his sorry arse again, give him a slap for me(: Just tell him it's from Scarlett(;

**Gambling, McGonagall, & Detention**

**Chapter Two: The Detention**

Lily sighed as she made her way towards McGonagall's office. She was angry.

No, she was pissed.

She had detention when she didn't even do anything. It was all the Marauders fault. They just had to be so damn predictable..

"Ahh, Ms. Evans. We are just waiting for Proffessor Dumbledore, than we shall begin," Proffessor McGonagall spoke. As Lily came nearer she spotted the Marauders off to one side whispering excitedly. She watched them warily and noticed Proffessor McGonagll do the same. Whispering Marauders were something no one wanted. It meant one thing.

Plotting.

That word was detested at Hogwarts. Ecspecially when the Marauders were involved.

Lily was drawn out off her musings by the arrival of Proffessor Dumbledore. She looked at her watch.

8 o'clock on the dot.

Punctual old man.

"This way, please. You'll be shining the Trophies in the Trophy Room. No magic," Proffessor McGonagall stopped in front of the Trophy Room,"Now I assume that Dumbledore can handle you all and if not, you'll be doing the same thing next week."

Once Proffessor McGonagall left Dumbledore spoke,"Well I suggest we get to it."

Picking up a sponge everyone began to clean quietly.

Lily groaned as her hand began to cramp not even 15 minutes into cleaning. She shouldn't have finished that 2 foot essay before coming. She thought of hexing Proffessor Vector for assigning the essay, but decided against it as she would probably get another detention.

Being brought away from her dangerous thoughts, she heard a faint humming. Turning to look at Remus who was next to her, she gave him a questioning look, but he just shrugged. She turned around noticing everyone was staring at Sirius who was hummin _"99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall" _and bopping his head to the beat. There was a couple of beats of silence as he noticed everyone staring at him, before Proffessor Dumbledore joined in humming merrily.

James looked at Peter before they both shrugged and started singing along.

_"99 bottles of beer on the wall, _

_99 bottles of beer. _

_Take one down, pass it around. _

_98 bottles of beer on the wall."_

Lily watched shocked as Remus joined them. She turned back around to continue cleaning, but she couldn't find her sponge. She looked back around and noticed Sirius dangling it high above her head.

Oh yeah, she hated being the shortest in their year.

"Give me my sponge, Black."

"Nah. I'm good," Sirius turned around and threw it at James, who caught it easily.

Proffessor Dumbldore had stopped humming to watch them throw the sponge around.

Lily turned around to ask Proffessor Dumbledore to conjour another sponge when she heard a shout.

"Lily, watch out!"

Lily spun on her heel just to see the spong hit her in the face.

SPLAT.

Everyone froze, including Dumbledore. Even he was afraid of her temper.

"Who threw that?" Lily asked in a calm voice that scared them more than the yelling.

The other three Marauders pointed at James, who waved and smiled weakly.

Lily slowly walked toward him, dipping her fingers in the grease along the way. When she stopped in front of him, he had just enough time to register what she was doing before he smeared it all over his face. Dumledore chuckled as the others burst into laughter.

"Think this is funny, do ya?" James asked throwing his sponge at Sirius' head,"How about now?"

Right before it hit his face Sirius ducked and it slammed straight into Peter.

"Oh sorry, Wormtail," James said, not sounding sorry at all. They all burst out laughing as he turned around to spit out the soap and it landed on Remus robes.

Dumbledore decided to watch as they all threw soap and smeared grease. He had to duck a fair few times when a stray sponge came his way.

"What is going on here?" an exasperated voice asked.

The instant effect was almost comical as everyone stopped what they were doing and froze.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter all pointed at James and said as one, "He started it."

James turned and said in a flat voice, "Thanks guys. Really, thanks."

"Your welcome."

"Good we covered this."

"Yeah, glad to help."

At hearing this Dumbledore chuckled stlightly, than wished he had kept his mouth closed when Proffessor McGonagall turned to him.

"You, Albus! Why didn't you stop this?"

His true reason being that he thought it was entertaining, he simply said, "I think its good for them to release their pent up energy before they hex someone," His eyes rested on Lily.

"I don't do that!" Lily said indigidantly. Then adding in a slight whisper to James,"Do I?"

James answered annoyed, "Yes. Yes, you do. On me, might I add."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

McGonagall rubbed her face tiredly, "Next Saturday. Again."

Dumbledore looked up and said, "Im sorry, Minerva I have a meeting to attend too."

"Well than you can do two more Saturdays," she retorted.

Dumbledore's eyes widened almost comically,"I'll rearrange."  
>"Good. Now, leave."<p>

They all trooped out leaving McGonagall looking at the mess they made.

Once farther down the corridor, Dumbledore stopped. "We should of stayed and helped clean up."

Dumbledore turned back and once he was at the door did he realize he was alone. His eyes narrowed when he heard snicker but couldn't see anyone,"I should really confiscate that bloody invisibility cloak." He huffed as he heard more laughter and giggling, then an idea came to him.

"5O points from Gryffindor, _if_, you don't help me," He chuckled as the 5 teens came out of no-where and almost ran inside.

Dumbledore smiled merrily and said,"I love being the Headmaster."

**A/N: So this is finished I think. But if you have anyyy ideas about what to write about or any other story, just tell me! I would love to hear your ideas! Review please! **


End file.
